Rivals but Lovers
by Star707
Summary: The Rowdy Ruff Boys goes the the girls school under the mayor's hand and Brick is developing a crush on Blossom but MoJo is planning something to defeat the girls but what if Brick doesn't want to be bad anymore?
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! I'm gonna be making another one like this but in the original ppg (powerpuff girls) but in this one will be about the new ones. Don't like 'em, then what are u doing here!?**

 **Also, there will be a reference to the old ppg**

 **As for the rest of u, enjoy!**

It was a typical day at here at Townsville. The girls went to school (I forgot the schools name can someone remind me if it has a name?) And it was the same as always. The girls were at their lockers just talking random stuff.

"Hey Bloss, do you have the homework for pages 41-43?" Asked Bubbles

"Sure, here you go" answered Blossom as she handed the homework to Bubbles

"Thanks!" Said Bubbles with a cute smile

"Uggh! This schools boring" said Buttercup as she slammed her locker when she said the last word.

"Why so Butters?" Asked Bubbles

"Butters?" Questioned Blossom

"Well she calls us Bloss and Bubbs, so it makes sense we call her Butters"

"Lame!" Said Buttercup sticking her tounge out

"And what do you prefer? 'Butts'?" Eyed Bubbles

"Actually the first one is better" said Buttercup quickly

"Anyway, you didn't answer my question"

"Oh yeah. What I meant was that, there's nothing exciting happening! Not even crime fighting is interesting! I just want something to happen! Anything!" Buttercup said fisting her hands in the air (if she had any)

"Well, there's a dance coming up." Said Bubbles

"So!? I ain't attending to a lovey-dovey dance!"

"Well, if your done talking, might as well go to class" said Blossom

She then slammed her locker at the same time the person next to her did. Then they ancedently made contact with eachother and realized who they were

"Brick!?"

"Pinkie!?"

Everyone else gasped

The halls were now empty. It was only the six of them.

"Now this, is what I'm talking about!" Said Buttercup

Yes, six

"Oh great it's the power poop girls!" Groaned Butch

"And if it isn't the rowdy woof boys!" Groaned Buttercup

"What are you guys doing here!?" Asked Bubble

"Ya ready for another round?" Asked Buttercup ready to fight

"Actually, as much as we want to, we can't" said Brick

"Wha-" Buttercup was interrupted

"We have these bracelets" Butch showed his wrist "that make us not punch you. Like this" butch demonstrated as he tried to punch Buttercup but gets electrocuted before doing so. He then dropped to the floor, groaning.

"So yeah we can't fight you." Said Brick

"Ok but why are you here!?" Questioned Blossom

"That dumb mayor of yours thought it be great if we come to school and 'learn' like everyone else and try being 'good' and 'maybe' become 'friends' with you!" Said Boomer in an annoyed tone

"Ha! As in we will be friends with you losers!" Laughed Buttercup

"I see that. He then gave us these bracelets in case we try doing something. I can't believe MoJo agreed to this" said Brick, annoyed

"Well, even if you guys have those bracelets, were still keeping an eye on you!" Said Blossom

"Whatever you say, Pinkie!" Said Brick, teasing her

"It's Blossom!" Corrected Blossom

"Whatever" sassed Brick

bell rings*

"NOOOOOOO! MY PERFECT ATTENDANCE!" shouted Blossom as she dropped on her knees dramatically

"Why is she so worked up over the bell?" Asked Butch

"Blossom hates being late. She usually get on time and never misses. Until now" answered Bubbles

"Oh brother" said Brick with his arms crossed, rolling his eyes


	2. Chapter 2

After their little episode, they went to class and the girls sat next to eachother in the second row. Blossom sat in the seat in the back of Jared, her crush. When she sat down, she made a lovey-dovey sigh and blushed.

"Girls, your late! And Blossom, you were my star student! Your never late! And i mean **never**!" Said Ms. Keane

"Sorry Ms. Keane it's just-" Blossom got interuped

"Whatever it is, it can wait. Because today, we have three new students! Come on out boys!"

Soon the door swung wide open and revealed the new students. And you can guess who they are

"Class, this is Brick, Boomer, and Butch" introduced Ms. Keane

Bubbles and Blossom's eyes grew wide and their jaws dropped literally to their desks

"Great, they have the same class as us" said Buttercup rolling her eyes and resting her head on her arm

"Why don't you boys sit behind Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup" said Ms. Keane

"Can this day get ANY worst!?" Said Buttercup getting annoyed already

"Oh and did I mention we have the EXACT same classes together?" Snickered Brick

"I stand corrected" said Buttercup not caring anymore

Soon, the boys sat down behind them, and Ms. Keane started her lesson.

The boys already started kicking their seats and throwing spit balls at them

"Did those brackets broke or something? Because it's not taking an affect" whispered Buttercup to her sisters

"I think it only works when they are using their powers" Blossom whispered back

"Great!" Responded Buttercup as a spit ball hit her head

"Hey Bloss?" Blossom looked back on who was talking to her. It was Jared!

"Y-yeah?" She answered

"Do you have a pencil I can barrow?" He asked again

"S-sure" Blossom answered and gave him a pencil

"Thanks" he said as he took the pencil as their hands ancedently touched

He then turned back up front

Blossom then did a lovey-dovey sigh again as another spit ball hit her but she didn't even realized it

"Yo Bubbs, why is Pinkie so bashful now?" Asked Brick

Bubbles giggled "That's because the person in front of her who asked for a pencil is Jared, Blossom's crush" Bubbles giggled again

Brick got mad. But why? Why does he care if Blossom likes this kid? Blossom started giggling. Brick squeezed his pencil so hard, it broke into two!

~1 hour later~

The six then headed to gym now. They hated it. And it was because of you-know-who

Who's the most snobby rich person here in Townsville?

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the-"

"Don't even bother Morbucks. Someone already said it" said Buttercup slouching

"Oh really!? Who!?" Asked Morbucks

Buttercup then pointed at the boys behind her

"Oooooooo are those your boyfriends?" Snickered Morbucks

"Ew! No. For your information, we are rivals! Which means, we hate eachother" explained Buttercup

"Good because I'm liking the red one" Morbucks purred

"As if he's gonna like you!" Said Blossom

"Why? You jealous?"

Blossom blushed a little

"No! I don't like him that way!" Blossom's tone was getting a bit louder

"Yo ladies waz up?" Said Brick coming this way

"Oh, Ms. Blossy was just talking about how Much she likes you!" Smirked Morbucks

Blossom got reder

"I was not! You brought him up!" Blossom said as her voice getting louder than before

Brick snickered

"Morbucks? Can you-" Buttercup got cut off as a ball hit her face

"DODGEBALL!" Someone shouted out

Then everyone got a ball and threw it

"Yo bros! This is our chance get back on the girls!" Said Butch said smirking

"Yeah!" Said Brick and Boomer at the same time

They then floated up and tried hitting the girls

The girls notice this and floated up too

"What do you boys think your doing?" Asked Blossom

"Since we barley can use our powers, we thought we beat you in this!" Answered Boomer

"Well bring it on peanut heads!" Challenged Buttercup

Of course the boys accepted their challenge.

"I'll go easy on you, Pinkie! Since you 'like me' so much" teased Brick

Blossom was now burning red

"Stop it, Brick! I don't like you!" Blossom shouted

"But I do" mumbled Brick but wasn't loud enough for anybody to hear

Did he just admit he likes her?

"What was that!?" Asked Blossom

"That your going down!" Brick said

Does Brick really like Blossom?

 **Reviews are my motivation! So please do so! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

~after school~

The day has finally ended! The girls got home tired. They were slouching on the couch. And then the professor came in

"Girls, I heard that you were late in Ms. Keane's class! I never expected Blossom to be late!" Said the Professor

"Sorry Professor, but we had to deal with some boys" said Blossom

"Yeah, and not boys boys, as in, the Rowdy Ruff Boys" said Buttercup

"Oh you mean MoJo's boys" said the Professor

"Yeah. Apparently, they go to our school now. The Mayor somehow pursaded MoJo to do so" explained Blossom

"But he made sure they don't do anything so he put on bracelets for them not to" Bubbles added while eating chips (that she got while everyone was talking)

"And then we have the same classes together! Every single one!" Buttercup also added

"Well if they were kept under control, then what caused you to be late?" Asked the Professor

"We just wanted to get things straight" answered Blossom

"Alright, alright, you can be exused this time" the professor said last and went to his lab.

"Hey Bloss?" Questioned Buttercup

"Yeah?" Responded Blossom

"Do you actually like Brick?"

"No!" Blossom blushed

"Mkay" and that's all Buttercup said

It was silent again

~With the boys~

"Buahahahahahaha" MoJo laughed evilly

"Why are you laughing?" Asked Butch

"My plan is going well!" Answered MoJo

"What plan exactly?" Asked Brick

"You see my boys,I only agreed for you boys to get in so you can get information on the girls! I need you be 'friends' with the Powerpuff girls. Once I know what powers they have, it be easier to strike them!" Explained MoJo

"Oh I see now!" Said Boomer.

"So tomorrow, you boys try to gey alone with the girls and ask them questions about their powers! But of course earn their trust! Do anything!" Instructed MoJo

"So when do we 'strike them', as you say?" Asked Butch

"Ok, I haven't thought of that-"

"I know! There is a dance next Friday! We can do it then!" Said Boomer

"That's the smartest thing you ever said, Boomer!" Butch said as he high fived his blond brother

 _maybe Pinkie can be mine!_

 **review pretty please!**


	4. Chapter 4

~the next day~

Blossom was just getting her books from her locker. When she slammed her locker, Brick was there with his arm was leaning on one of the lockers and his hand behind his head, smirking

"Hey Pinkie" greeted Brick

Blossom blushed

"B-Brick? What a-are you doing here? We have to get to class you know" said Blossom

"Yeah before we do that," he started, he looked around. No one was there again

Then he countined, "I just wanna say, that you look cute today"

Blossom blushed redder

"R-really?" She studdered

"Yeah. Ya know, the Mayor said we should be friends, but I was thinkin' we should become more than that" said Brick with a husky voice, smirking

Blossom was getting blood red

"Uh Brick!? Aren't we going a bit too fast!?" Said Blossom, sweating

"C'mon Pinkie, you know you like me and I like you. Just admit it, you don't like that Jared guy"

Blossom had her eyes closed and biting her bottom lip, still sweating

She broke

"Alright I admit it! I do like you Brick! I liked you since we first met! Jared was just a cover up and possibly try to forget about you!" Blossom cried as she broke down on her knees and started crying

For some reason, this broke Brick's heart.

But he is going to keep a cool head

"Look, Pinkie, first, quit the water works. Second, clam down. Like I said. I like ya too 'k? So just please stop" said Brick as cool but kind at the same time as possible

Blossom then claimed down and stopped crying

"O-ok" she responded

"Good" he smiled. She smiled back

bell rings*

"Oh come on! Not another tardy!" Cried Blossom

"You really need to stop being perfect at everything" said Brick as he rolled his eyes

~in class~

"Blossom, Brick, you are late! Blossom, what's happening?" Said Ms. Keane

"Sorry Ms. Keane! I had stuff to take care of" Blossom said with a blush. Brick just smirked

"Whatever, just sit down" Ms. Keane sighed

Both Brick and Blossom sat down to their seats next to their siblings

"Bloss, where were you?" Whispered Buttercup

"I uh, accidentally dropped all my papers and they were all scattered around" Blossom whispered back with a fake smile

Buttercup just shrugged

~1 hour later~

It was now gym. Princess Morbucks walked up and started flirting with Brick

"Hey there cutie!" Said Morbucks bashing her eyes

Blossom saw this and gritted her teeth in anger

"Uh, Blossom? Why are you getting mad over Morbucks?" Asked Bubbles in a innocent voice

"Because, she could be a bad influence on Brick to make him more bad?" Said Blossom with a fake smile

Bubbles just shrugged

"Sorry, money bait, but I already have a girlfriend" said Brick as be winked at Blossom

Blossom clammed down a bit and was a shade of red

"Who!?" Morbucks pouted

"It's none of your concern" said Brick

Then Buttercup go hit in the face with a ball again

"Can you guyes stop hitting me with a ball in the face first?!" Said Buttercup rubbing her head

"DODGEBALL!" Someone shouted

Every one then started throwing balls at eachother

"Your going down, Pinkie!" Said Brick

"*giggles* alright! If you say so" Blossom said with a smile


End file.
